Phase II study of cisplatin, hydroxyurea and ara-c for patients with primary malignant glimoas. This study will evaluate the 6 month survival rate in patients with glimoas recurrent or refractory to surgery, radiotherapy, and/or nitrosoureas. It'll also evaluate the toxicities of this regime and evaluate the response for this patient population.